CVR48 Wikia
About CVR48 Welcome to CVR48's offical wiki site. CVR48 stands for Cover48. It is a cover group based on AKB48, NMB48, SKE48, NGT48, and etc. The audition started September 24th, 2015 looking for 1st generation members. The 1st generation was concluded with 14 members. However, one withdrew before participating i n any singles. Unlike other cover groups and/or the 48 group, the auditionees that failed to be apart of a generation will be given a second chance. After 2 months of practicing, they could audition AGAIN. If they are good enough, they could be a “.5" generation member. If they can still improve, they can work as Kenkyuusei. For people that doesn't want to be full-time members, they can work as Team Baito where they can fill-in members. Rose Pink for C, Sky Blue for R, Lime for V, Plum Purple for KKS, and Light Green for Baito. Each member also has their own color. Every year, they get to change their color and there will be team shuffle. If a member has another member that they admire, they can inherit their color. Units is another thing that will happen in CRV48. Management will be selecting different members and putting them in a unit. These units will be performing a special version of 48 songs or they will be performing the actual 48 unit songs. They can vary from a sub-unit to a one-shot unit. Members/Teams CVR48's General Manager/Producer : Maeda Haruna Team C Team V Team R Team 4 Team Kenkyuusei LUV48 LUV48 (short for Love48) is a sister group of CVR48. The group is ran by 1st generation member Yokoyama Jurina. Yokoyama-san agreed to help Maeda-san with advice and get the group going. LUV48 currently houses 5 teams: Team L, U, V, 4, and Team Hanban. Team Hanban. They currently have one sub-unit and 3 members waiting to debut as soloists (Yokoyama Jurina, Fujimiya Akemi, and Sakurahime Mizuki). Sekaijuu46 Sekaijuu46 is a loose sister group of CVR48. The group is ran by 1st generation Matsuoka Mao under the name Tomita Manami. Sekaijuu46 mainly focuses on sister group songs. Instead of teams like A, K, B, 4, and 8, the group has a Yurugumi and Baragumi team. Sekaijuu46 is founded around mid November 2015 and is set to debut around early-mid 2016. Tadashi Music Agency/KNS48 (All credits to TMA/KNS48/Nakajima Mao for letting us use the original avatar idea!) Tadashi Music Agency (Health Music Agency), often abbreviated as TMA, is an online karaoke collective with the goal to unite dubbers around the world with covers of popular Japanese songs. Generations Bold 'indicating that the member is active within the group Generation 1 - 'Ando Hikari, Hayashi Arisa, Kaneko Manami, Kashiwagi Mayu, Kawamoto Chiyo, Kusuda Nozomi, Maeda Haruna, Matsuoka Mao, Suzuki Aiko, Shibata Midori, Takahashi Misa, Takumi Ani, Yamamoto Sadako, Yokoyama Jurina ' Generation 1.5 - 'Akimoto Ayumi, Hayashi Mikan, Kuramoto Mika, Minami Akari, Takahashi Mei 'Discography ' Singles Auditions 2015.9.23~2015.11.23 CVR48's 1st Generation Auditions (2 months) * Application Song: Free of Choice * Total Applicants: 14 * Total Accepted: 12 2015.12.XX~2015.12.XX CVR48's 1.5 Generation Auditions (Scouted Auditions) * Application Song: Free of Choice * Total Applicants: 5 * Total Accepted: 5 2016.4.XX~2016.6.XX CVR48's 2nd Generation Auditions (2 months) Category:Browse Category:Members Category:Teams